Page 51
by WannaBeBabe
Summary: A date with Ranger turns into something more. One-shot Babe.


****A/N Babe and Plum Family Challenges Facebook Challenge: Go to your favorite Plum book. Turn to page 51. Find the first line of the last paragraph on the page. Use that line to start your scene.**

 _ **Now, this isn't my favorite Plum book, but it was on top of my pile and page 51 had great potential for a Babe story. So the two italicized lines of the conversation are from JE's Takedown Twenty (page 51, last two lines on the page.) The car, places, and characters are borrowed from Janet. The rest is from my imagination, but obviously no profit is being had here.**_

 _ **This is a sappy bit of nothing, but I had the urge to write something happy so I went for it. Oh, and there's a tiny bit of smut, just to warn you.****_

It's not often that Ranger asks me out on a date, and when he does it's usually for a job. The funny thing is, I'm never sure if it's business or pleasure until he arrives. Today is no different. He left a message on my phone, "I'll pick you up at six. And, Babe, wear something sexy." So that could mean one of two things, he either needs to speak to me and thought he'd do it over dinner or he's taking me to a bar to lure some scumbag outside so he could haul him back to jail. I honestly have no way to know. The man's impossible to interpret.

It was five fifty-nine when he knocked once and let himself into my apartment. I was ready on time for a change, wearing a short, tight, black number that displayed the girls in a way that I hoped wasn't too sexy for what he had in mind.

The way he looked at me, though, laid those worries to rest. He definitely liked my choice of dresses. "Ready?" he asked.

Ranger isn't the type to offer up explanations without reason, so I figured I'd have to ask him directly if I wanted answers about his plans for the night. "Are you going to explain this date?"

"Give me a few minutes to appreciate the view first," he grinned.

Now I could understand that sentiment. I was enjoying the view just as much as he, apparently, was. Ranger is tall, dark, and drop dead sexy. Tonight he was even more spectacular than usual. He was wearing a well-tailored black suit with a black button down shirt open at the collar. He was a dream, a big, wet, erotic dream and he was standing in my living room looking like he wanted to eat me alive. Of course that spooked me, so I broke eye contact and ran to the kitchen counter for my little red clutch.

"I don't need my gun, do I?" I asked, because if this date was work he'd demand I have one. "Because it won't fit in this bag."

"I have the guns covered." I had no doubt about that. He was always armed, and dangerous.

"No gun?" I questioned. "So is this an actual date?"

He moved closer, his body invading my personal space, his finger trailing around the neckline of my dress, then his breath was hot on my ear. "It can be whatever you want it to be," he answered, the timbre of his voice was so deep and sexy that it caused shivers to spread all over my body.

I stepped back, afraid of my own reaction to him. "I don't know what I want."

 _Ranger looked down at me. "I could make suggestions if you're really in the dark."_

 _I did a mental eye roll. "Your ten-minute countdown clock is ticking away," I said to Ranger._

"Ten minutes?" he asked with a little smirk. "I don't need longer than that, Babe, but you'd enjoy it a lot more if you didn't impose time limits."

This time I did a mental head slap. I had walked right into that one. "Ten minutes, to explain what this date is really about."

He looked like he was thinking about smiling, but instead slipped his hand around my waist and led me out of my apartment. We didn't speak in the elevator, but that wasn't a surprise. He isn't much of a talker. He's more of a doer. Maybe that's why we were hardly ever on the same page. We didn't speak the same language. Maybe I needed lessons in reading his actions, instead of waiting for his words.

I looked over at him. His profile was just as handsome as the rest of him. Of course he noticed me looking and tightened his grip on my hip. "Babe?"

This time I didn't answer. I leaned into him, resting my head on his shoulder. That earned me a kiss on the forehead. So maybe this non-speaking communication wasn't so bad after all.

He led me out to the parking lot and opened the door to his black Porsche Turbo 911 S. I absolutely love that car, but it's not LBD friendly. So I held onto the hem and shimmied myself in. I supposed it wouldn't have mattered if I'd flashed him, he'd seen it all before, but I didn't want to ruin the magic of the moment.

I know that sounds stupid, but there was something happening tonight. I felt it, like an electricity in the air. My body felt alive, like every nerve ending was standing up waiting for something. And that something slipped into the driver's seat of the car and brought the engine to life.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"A party," he told me.

I rolled my eyes as I looked out the window. We were heading out of the burg, toward the highway. "No hints?"

"The party's in Lawrenceville."

I sighed, he was being even more evasive than usual tonight. "Are we guests, or am I a bodyguard or a distraction or an extra set of eyes?" I asked, because that's what these dates usually were and I really needed to prepare myself. Last time he invited me to be his date I was poisoned.

"We're guests."

I still wasn't buying it. "So you really don't need me to work tonight?"

"No."

"So is this something work related, and you need a date to fit in?"

He looked over at me and took my hand. "I don't need a date. I want a date."

Oh. Well, that was a totally different thing and I had no idea how I was supposed to react to that. Ranger and I have a complicated relationship. It's based on a certain set of unspoken rules. We don't do casual dates. We don't do romantic gestures or words. I don't ask him for what he can't give (namely a relationship) and he doesn't push me for more than I can give without getting hurt (namely sex without commitment). Of course, there were times in our past when our relationship kind of pushed the rules or moved into a gray area, but we always managed to get back on track and hold onto our friendship. Now I wondered if he was trying to change those rules. And if he did, was I ready for it?

"So I'm not just your eye candy tonight?" I joked, to break the tension.

"You're never just eye candy," he answered. "That's just a bonus."

"Well, you're my eye candy," I told him. "I always thought you'd make a great trophy husband."

He barked a laugh at that and moved his hand to my thigh. "So you've thought about marrying me?"

Crap. I'd been teasing. Really I had. I looked over at him. He was focused on the road, but I saw tension in his jaw. I wasn't sure what to say. Of course I'd thought about it, more than I should. But did he really want to know that? If I admitted that would he turn around and take me home, never to be seen again? I just couldn't say it, so instead I stole his line. "I've thought about sharing your closet."

His fingers tightened on my bare skin, massaging my inner thigh only inches from the danger zone. I think he knew I was lying, but he didn't seem to mind. All he said was, "Babe."

A few minutes later we pulled up to Vidalia Restaurant. Ranger parked his car in an open spot by the door, then came around to open my door for me. I held onto my skirt and shifted both legs out of the car at the same time. His hand moved under my arms, then he lifted me out, onto my feet. Suddenly the door was closed and he leaned me back against it.

I had just a moment to stop him, but I didn't want to. He pressed against me, then his lips claimed mine. The world shrunk away, leaving only us. I was completely consumed by him. The warm, solid wall of muscle pressing against my front. The taste of his lips, his tongue sweeping into my mouth, his minty breath on my face. The heady scent of his Bulgari mixed with the heavenly scent of the Italian food cooking inside the restaurant. I was breathless and quivering by the time he pulled away from me. "Babe," he said quietly. "Are you ready to do this?"

I felt like he was asking if I was ready for more than dinner, but that kiss had washed away all my doubts. I was ready for whatever he was offering. "Yes."

He led me to the front door and opened it like a gentleman, unlike other men I'd been with. I stepped inside and waited for his arm to circle my waist before going further inside. The restaurant was small, probably only holding a few dozen people, and most the tables were full.

As soon as everyone inside saw us the atmosphere changed. I blinked as I noticed not only Tank, but at least ten other RangeMan employees in suits. There were a few more wearing military dress uniforms. Plus a good chunk of the guys had dates. "What is this?" I asked Ranger.

He led me over to a table with a huge cake. _Congratulations Ranger, enjoy your retirement_ was printed on the icing. "Retirement?" I asked.

He moved behind me, leaning over my shoulder so his lips were near my ear. "My government contract is over. I won't be going in the wind again," he whispered.

My heart skipped a beat. "I'm glad."

"Me too, Babe." He kissed my neck, then nipped the shell of my ear. "Me too."

He led me to a grouping of tables and seated me between himself and Tank. "Hey, Steph," Tank grinned. "I'm sure glad we lived to see this day."

I never liked to think about how much danger Ranger was in when he was out of town, but Tank sure smacked me upside the head with it. "Yeah," I agreed.

Ranger leaned in and kissed my forehead, pulling me out of my morose thoughts. I looked up at him, wondering why he was being so publically affectionate tonight. Not that the guys hadn't seen him kiss me before, but this felt different. "You alright?"

"Yeah," I whispered back, hoping Tank didn't overhear me. "I just don't like to think about you being hurt." I just couldn't even bring myself to say killed. I refused to think about that.

"There's still a risk, on a security call or from an old enemy," he warned me. "But the major risks to my life are gone." I nodded, unable to respond. His job was no longer any more dangerous than my own. We were on even ground.

Clinking on a wine glass pulled my attention away from Ranger's words. Lester Santos stood across the table from us, holding his glass. "I just wanted to be the first one to congratulate Ranger and to welcome him back to the civilian life," he said, smiling at a young waitress that walked by. "May you get everything you've been working toward. And may we both get lucky tonight."

We all lifted our glasses and drank to that as the staff brought out our salads. Ranger cleaned his plate, while I still had two thirds of the salad in front of me. I couldn't really eat though, his hand was back on my thigh, creeping higher. I squeezed my legs together, trapping his hand against my undies. "Behave," I whispered to him.

His finger moved, slipping inside my panties. I stifled a moan as he pressed against my fun button, then slid down and circled my opening. "Ranger…" I whispered again, not sure what exactly I was asking for.

He pushed forward, filling me with that clever finger. I know I whimpered and at the same time managed to drop my fork, with a clatter. Ranger smiled at me as he removed his finger and moved it to his lips, then licked it. "I'm tired of behaving." So was I. And the worst part was I had no idea why we'd both been behaving anyway. We want one another, that's always been clear, but there was no longer anyone or anything standing in our way. Why not indulge in one another? Why not take what he was offering me?

Tank cleared his throat and stood, looking at us awkwardly. "I was going to wait until the end of the meal, but I'm doubting they'll make it that long," he grumbled to the group, making the guys laugh and my cheeks turn red. "We've been through it all together, basic, Ranger school, the war, torture, starting the company, moving to New Jersey." He shook his head and smiled. "I got to say your greatest challenge has been that woman sitting beside you. She's changed you, made you see what you want and made you work for it. Stephanie, I've had his back for the past thirteen years. I'm retiring too. He's all yours now."

I almost choked on the sip of wine that was in my mouth. That's what I get for drinking early. The guys were all laughing and reminiscing about how I kept Ranger on his toes over the last five years. I wanted to bury my head, but there was nowhere to hide, so instead I tucked into my pasta.

I felt Ranger's arm slide around the back of my chair before he leaned in, completely ignoring his salmon. "Babe, they're teasing me, not you," he told me gently. I nodded and shoveled some more pasta into my mouth. "Slow down, tiger, or you won't have room for that big cake over there."

I swallowed and took another big drink of wine, draining my glass. It was a lot, hearing it all clumped together. The help with my BEA work, the flattened Porsche, the stalkers, the killers, the kidnappings, the bombs, the free fall off the bridge…Morelli, the other man I had been dating.

That was my life and I'd dragged Ranger into all that craziness. Yet he was still standing by my side. He wanted to be with me. How was that possible? I waved at the waiter, who filled my glass. I immediately picked it up and knocked it back.

Ranger took the glass out of my hand and lifted an eyebrow at me, waiting for an explanation. "I'm sorry," I told him.

"I'm not," he offered. "Everything I did for you, I'd do over again in a heartbeat."

I shook my head. "I'm a train wreck and I pulled you into my craziness."

"Stephanie. I wouldn't change a thing about you, except maybe your address." I opened my mouth, but no words came out. "And maybe, someday, your last name."

"What?"

He gave a little shrug. "It's something to think about."

Something to think about? Changing my last name, or my address? Did he actually mean he was seriously thinking about living with me? Marrying me? Oh boy.

The rest of the meal passed in a haze, more congratulations were doled out and the cake was cut. I spoke to the guys, but I couldn't even be sure what was said.

Ranger finally led me out to his car. He tucked me into the seat and fastened the seatbelt, before looking into my eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I told him. "I was just thinking."

"I have been too," he agreed. "You want to take a drive?"

"A drive sounds perfect."

He leaned in and pressed a peck of a kiss on my lips. "Good."

We were silent in the car. Ranger seemed to be in his zone and I was still thinking about everything I heard tonight. Fifteen minutes later he pulled his car off the road, onto a gravel path that led out into some trees and grass. "Where are we?"

He parked and got out, so I did the same. He took my hand and led me away from the car. "What do you think of this spot, right here?" he asked.

It was a dirt patch in the center of the clearing. I spun around and looked at the space around us. It seemed tranquil. Like we were further from the city than we really were. "It's peaceful."

"I want to spend the rest of my life right here, in this spot, with you," he told me.

I spun around to look at him. "Here?"

He pulled me against him and kissed me, until I couldn't form enough words to interrupt him again. "I bought this land three years ago with every intention of building a house on it." He kissed me again before backing away. "Our house."

I turned, looking again at the space, the stars, the trees, it was perfect. "Three years ago?" I asked quietly.

"I promised you someday with every intention of giving it to you," he answered. "If you want it, Steph, it's all yours." I wasn't aware of my tears until he wiped them from my cheeks. "I love you, Babe. Share my closet, my life, whatever you want, just love me?"

My tears turned into ugly, hard sobs that I couldn't control. "I…do…love…you," I managed to stutter. "I…love…you…so…much…Ranger."

"Shh, Babe, don't cry," he said patting my back. "This isn't the reaction I was going for."

I laughed through my tears. "I'm overcome, happy, yes," I managed to say.

"Yes? You'll live with me?"

I nodded, "Yes." He hugged me to him in a comforting embrace. I was finally recovering from the ugly crying, when he dropped to the ground in front of me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing this the right way," he told me, pulling a ring box from his pocket. "We don't have to do this legally if you don't want to, but I want to promise you forever." The sobs were back. "This ring is a symbol of the promise I'm making you, to love you, and only you, for the rest of my life."

I held out my hand and watched as he slipped it onto my finger before I fell to my knees, facing him. "I don't need a wedding either. I just need you, Ranger. You're all I ever wanted. I promise to love you with all my heart for the rest of my life," I sobbed. "It's always been you, Ranger, and it always will be."

Our lips met as our arms encased one another. It was a kiss full of hope and promises, of love. My tears dried up as my body came alive. "I wish we weren't in the middle of a field," he groaned. "I want to make love to you."

"A little dirt's going to stop you after what you did in that restaurant?" I asked him with a squeeze to a very hard part of his anatomy.

"I couldn't stop myself earlier," he smiled.

"Then don't stop now." I leaned back onto the grass. "Make love to me here. I want this first time to be in our new home."

His smile was as bright as the moonlight as he lowered himself to the grass beside me. "I'll build our bedroom on this spot," he agreed as he pulled me flush against him for a long kiss.

"I love you," I sighed as he trailed his lips down my neck.

"I love you too, babe."

88888888888888888

We stared up at the stars twinkling in the sky above us, then I lifted my hand and looked at the wedding band that had joined the engagement ring he'd given me all those months ago. "The skylights were a great idea," I told him, remembering the first time we'd made love under the stars here.

"So is this bed," he agreed. "I'm getting too old to do it on the ground. I'm a retired man for crying out loud."

I laughed, "But not too old for the counter, or the tub, or the shower, or the car…"

He rolled on top of me, pinning my arms over my head. "Anywhere that I don't get a rock in my ass will do."

"Anywhere?" I asked with a smile. "So you're not going all vanilla, bed only, on me?"

He laughed as he kissed my jaw, neck, and trailed kisses between my breasts. "We still have the stairs, the new sofa, the dining room table, and the bar to christen Mrs. Manoso, but make no mistake, we will use this bed the way it was meant to be used. And often."

"Promise?"

"Promise," he answered before returning his lips to their previous endeavors.

And I swear, he kept that promise and every other he ever made me.


End file.
